wayofthemetagamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Obvious
This is an article on the Way Of The Metagamer Meta Wiki about Captain Obvious, the person to whom the title of this article refers. That person happens to be the person writing this section of the article, who is Captain Obvious and also me. The person writing this section of the article is in fact Captain Obvious, and that happens to be me because I am Captain Obvious. I have a cape that is red and says CO on it. The "CO" stands for "Captain Obvious", which is my name because I am Captain Obvious. "C" and "O" are letters of the Roman alphabet, specifically the letters "C" and "O". The Roman alphabet is an alphabet. It is often used to write paragraphs. This is a paragraph. It has text in it. The text is talking about how this is a paragraph with text on it, and it is also talking about how this is a wiki and about how this page is about Captain Obvious and about how I am Captain Obvious and about how the cape says CO on it. I have magic spells and one of my magic spells is a magic spell using magic that is called "Magic Spell Which I Am Currently Casting That Includes Both Verbal And Somatic Components But Not Material Components" and it is a magic spell that is magical and is made of magic. Magic spells are magical, including the magic spell that is magical that I just mentioned that is called "Magic Spell Which I Am Currently Casting That Includes Both Verbal And Somatic Components But Not Material Components". This spell includes verbal and somatic components but no material components. I have a cape which is red and says CO on it. Another magic spell which is magical is called "Magic Spell Which Also Requires A Ranged Touch Attack As Evidenced By The Fact That I Am Pointing At My Target While Casting The Magic Spell Which Is Magical And By The Way This Spell Also Has Verbal And Somatic Components" and that magic spell is magical. That one also requires verbal and somatic components and in addition it requires a ranged touch attack which is a touch attack at range. Verbal components are verbal. I have a cape that is red and says CO on it. = The Part Of This Article That Is Not Written By Its Subject = Captain Obvious is obsessed with pointing out things which are obvious, often multiple times. His costume consists of a red shirt and cape, which, as he enjoys pointing out, has the initials "CO" on it. His abilities focus around a series of magic spells devised by himself, with names such as "Magic Spell Which I Am Currently Casting That Includes Both Verbal And Somatic Components But Not Material Components"; these spells, since their titles do not describe any actual effects, do nothing at all. Appearances * Captain Obvious first appeared in Town Troubles The Movie, as a short interlude not connected to the actual plot in any way. * He later shows up in Tower Of Dread, first by leaving a sign near the entrance which described the sign itself. Later on, he makes an actual appearance, based mostly around casting magic spells which merely described themselves, such as "Magic Spell Which I Am Currently Casting That Includes Both Verbal And Somatic Components But Not Material Components". This appearance is most important as it is at this point that he steals Jane's hat, cursing her with Hat deprivation illness. Category:Characters